


I'm Me, and You're You, But We're Good

by Redlair



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Friendship, Gen, K-pop References, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13804857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redlair/pseuds/Redlair
Summary: He's there and somehow, they just go on in life independently but still together. That's just what worked.





	I'm Me, and You're You, But We're Good

“What’s it like being all pretty, Snow White?”

Wonho looks at Minhyuk who’s dressed in an all white entire for their photoshoot. A crisp white blazer, trousers, shoes to match his frosty, Jack Frost hair.They’re with the other members as well, but at times, Minhyuk’s alone and not chattering with the rest of them and Wonho just comes by because why not. 

“I don’t know, I think I’m more Jack Frost than Snow White?”  
“Yea, you are. You definitely are.”

 

 

 

There’s something calculating and always in balance regarding Minhyuk’s ways. He seems friendly and talkative at a time before sullen and quiet on his own. Like a battery recharging and one that loses it’s volume over time, Wonho experiences it all as the other wakes up until the end of the day where the other starts becoming tired and decides to shut up on his own. Like wise, perhaps its just Wonho’s vision, but as the day progresses, on some days, he sees the other’s cheekbones sink in and all there is a sharp knife-like jawline that can cut for days, and it’s painful when the other decides to rest his chin on Wonho’s shoulder.

 

“Where are your cheeks? You’re so skinny!”  
“It’s called unregulated eating and having a naturally slender form.”

 

 

 

Wonho eyes the other’s legs and they’re so thin. Like a girl group’s, they look abnormally natural but they suit Minhyuk so well. So dainty and elegant at the same time that it’s a contrast to the childish aggression the other shows when he’s being petty or really just hangry. Minhyuk’s long legs go on for days and Wonho just likes to admire the other. Lee Minhyuk was just beautiful and even for a man, he was stunning with his boyish features that seemed to transform the moment the other changes into structured, formal clothing.

There’s some kind of respect that they have for each other. Maybe of how Minhyuk had saw Wonho as a way of support and a role model in that the visual line could all debut together and that Wonho was the way to start and how as after they debut, Minhyuk was the one to calm his mind when he was nervous over his own speech impediments. Somehow, they never quite mingle together. It just seemed that they knew each other in some ways and then in another, they would go into a playful brawl because the pizza slice definitely belonged to Minhyuk but Wonho just had to take a bite.

 

“That’s mine! What are you doing?”  
“Just taking a bite?” Wonho says so as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world even there there’s only one slice of pizza left in the box, that’s no real problem. Sharing was caring.  
“You could have asked!”

 

Minhyuk whines and gives him a slap on his biceps before complaining. He’s cute. He’s really childish but cute, Wonho thinks. 

"You're so cute, Minhyuk." He eyes the other affectionately and unbeknownst to himself, he's kind of flirting but he can't help it because what was flirting now.

"Who's cute?" Kihyun asks out of the blue but the other knows. Everyone knows that Minhyuk's real cute. No need to question that.  
Minhyuk gives a little smile before going up to Wonho before blowing into his ear.

"You're cute too."

Cutie pies. 

 

 

 

But Wonho was not the only one observant. Minhyuk monitored and he monitored everyone. So when Wonho heard some bad news back home, Minhyuk had gone to him and gave him the other a hug, said some soothing words to try to ease the sadness and stayed around Wonho. It was his way of helping anyone because he loved his members and sad tears were different than happy tears, and Wonho, a Pisces, cried too often.

“You’ll be okay. You have us here, and I’ll always be here to listen. I’m so sorry about what happened.”

Nonetheless, they hug and Wonho is just so thankful. Minhyuk could be chic and tempting with his pranks but Minhyuk was also kind and caring or wise and sharp when the situation was right. He was a good character and a dynamic one. 

 

 

 

When it’s dark at night, and they’re done after practice and they’re just slowly padding home because exercise was always good, they talk some. It’s amiable. Wonho was always the one to engage in physical exercise and although Minhyuk wasn’t too keen in bulking, he was health conscious and mindful of the many little things that he can do to stay in good health. They were opposites in that aspect, and although not quite opposites, it was pretty much the same.

“What do you think we’ll do for our next concept?”  
“I don’t know. I’m just hoping for something good.”

Minhyuk's eyes are glistening in the darkness and Wonho just smiles, hopeful. They had come so far, and still had a while to go.

 

 

Good.  
It was basically their relationship.  
Supportive.  
Thankful.  
Mutual and platonic.

“You know, I’m just glad that you’re by my side, yea?” Wonho’s arm slings around the other’s shoulder as they walk.  
“Yea. You too.”

**Author's Note:**

> You know, I find these two together quite cute but maybe it's because I haven't seen enough of this pair alone somehow, I can't find myself to write more than I can write now. Either how, honestly these two are just so cute and like they're basically just really sweet so like ? In a way, this was my take or observation on how these two get along. 
> 
> I'm thinking of just ending this here. But you know, what is the possibility that I'll change this into a collection of just them two? Idk, if you want that, give some suggestions, and I'll consider. :)


End file.
